liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Reuben (625)
Reuben, A.K.A. Experiment 625, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and serves as an antagonist for The Series, but later becomes a protagonist in Leroy & Stitch. He has all powers of Stitch, but he is lazy and eats sandwiches. Before the events of Leroy & Stitch, Reuben didn't do much beside make sandwiches all the time, much to Gantu's anger. His one true place is with Gantu. Bio Experiment 625 was the 625th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed for Stitch's purpose (mischief and mass destruction), but was considered a failed experiment due to his lazy nature. 625 and the previous 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. Stitch! The Movie While Jumba and Pleakley were fighting over the experiment pod container, unseen to them, 625's experiment pod slipped out. Gantu later discovered the pod while abducting Jumba and took it with him back to Hämsterviel's ship. When Jumba refused to reveal the location of the other experiment pods, Gantu and Hämsterviel, unaware of 625's lazy nature, decided to activate Experiment 625 and use him to torture Jumba. However, Gantu and Hämsterviel were awestruck to discover 625's lazy nature. 625 later frequently attempted to gain new bologna for his sandwiches, until he was trapped on Earth after Gantu's ship crashed with Gantu and 625 on board. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Throughout the series, Experiment 625 served as Gantu's reluctant sidekick, although is usually no help or messes up Gantu's plans or even helping Lilo and Stitch against him on some occasions. Leroy & Stitch With Gantu having failed to capture any experiments other than 625 himself, the former abandoned 625 on Earth and left to free Hämsterviel. Hurt and/or infuriated at this, 625 to convert Gantu's deserted ship into his own sandwich shop. Lilo visited 625, and, after naming him Reuben, convinced him to repair the ship's communication system so that Lilo could contact Stitch. However, when the two discovered that the Stitch in control of the BRB was an imposter, Lilo convinced Reuben to finally make something of himself. Repairing the ship, the two flew it to Turo to warn the Grand Councilwoman. However, as Lilo and Reuben arrived, they discovered that they were too late and Hämsterviel and his Leroy army had already overthrown the Galactic Alliance. The two were then arrested, but broken out by a reformed Gantu. Before the three were able to escape, they were recaptured by a group of Leroy guards. However, they were saved by Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's timely arrival and escaped back to Earth in time to save the captured experiments. Reuben participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroys by slipping up Leroys with sandwiches. When the Leroys gained the upper hand in the battle, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song, Aloha Oe, which caused the entire Leroy army to shut down due to the original's failsafe. Following the battle, when the Galactic Alliance was reinstated and Gantu returned his job as captain, the latter hired Reuben as his galley officer. Personality Reuben was originally a lazy, wisecracking coward who could not be bothered with much. However, during the events of Leroy & Stitch, Reuben finally made something of himself. He is actually very friendly, but is usually quite crabby towards other when they disturb him (especially Gantu). There are also a few instances where Reuben acts like kind of an "inside man" for Lilo & Stitch, like telling Lilo how to beat experiment 627. Biology Appearance Reuben is a golden yellow, chubby bulldog-like experiment that looks like Stitch (blue in the Disney Adventures magazines), with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, big black eyes, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, bright yellow stomach, chest and around his eyes, dark yellow toes, big red nose, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat buck teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip. He wears an orange space suit. Special Abilities Reuben possesses all of Stitch's powers, including the abilities to grow an extra pair of arms, three back spines and two antennae on top of his head, lift objects up to 3,000 times his weight, think faster than a supercomputer, roll into a ball, see in the dark and scale walls and ceilings. He can also speak fluent English (with a hint of a Brooklyn accent), and is a talented sandwich-maker (and sandwich eater). Obviously, Reuben is too lazy for much physical combat and therefore has a huge slew of sandwich-based weapons (including the shuriken-like carrot sandwich pictured above). Weaknesses Reuben was originally very lazy and cowardly, and is proven to be ticklish when Tickle-Tummy tickle tortures him in the episode "Snafu". It is uncertain whether or not Reuben shares Stitch's weakness of water, although he doesn't seem to mind being in water as much as Stitch does. Trivia * Reuben first appeared in the promotional Disney Adventures comics released before Lilo & Stitch, where he acts as Jumba's lazy sidekick and helps him test Stitch's abilities. His physical appearance in the comics is different, having blue-green fur, beadier eyes, and a larger belly, but he retains his personality and love of sandwiches. These Disney Adventures comics have since been retconned by the events described in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, where Stitch is apprehended directly after his creation and Reuben is no where to be seen. In the promotional Lilo & Stitch: The Series comics, his eyes and build change to reflect his new look, but his blue-green fur color remains the same. * Reuben makes a short appearance at the end of the game Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc for Game Boy Advance, where he offers the defeated Gantu a breadless cheese sandwich. * Reuben appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: ''Around the World ''one-year anniversary special. *Reuben's pod color is blue. Gallery 625_reuben_by_bricerific43-d5aa9gs.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h21m04s76.png|Reuben's pod vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h42m50s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-16-21h41m15s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h55m25s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h50m12s235.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h51m58s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h41m00s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h56m15s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h34m13s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h35m06s6.png|After being blasted by 627 vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h33m33s251.png|Hey, keeping down out here I'm taking a Christmas nap! Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h26m04s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h28m24s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h42m14s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h57m19s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h30m44s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h31m53s139.png|Driving an ice cream truck Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-09h33m44s194.png|Being ticked by Tickle-Tummy Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h19m47s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h19m57s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h20m11s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h06m24s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h31m41s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h32m35s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-02-18h23m51s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h05m07s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h46m56s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h42m36s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m36s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m21s155.png|Playing a saxophone reubenanime1.png|Reuben in Stitch! anime reubenanime2.png|Modified Reuben File:R.png|Reuben after losing the game Sandwich Stacker Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h11m48s151.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-12h45m52s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h11m15s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h04m36s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h20m32s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h34m06s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h34m41s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h45m04s204.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h50m18s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h01m06s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h31m46s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h54m21s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h43m46s172.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h28m58s64.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h33m40s73.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h33m48s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h00m51s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h27m35s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h42m23s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h50m05s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h30m19s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h45m22s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h11m04s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h22m42s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h55m10s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h49m21s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h39m40s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h35m32s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h35m50s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-08h54m15s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h38m54s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h10m48s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h41m19s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m59s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h56m55s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h50m34s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h18m58s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h25m56s197.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-13h37m11s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-08h53m55s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h50m12s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h29m43s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h11m17s68.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h13m37s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h23m19s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h28m23s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h30m28s6.png|Yeah, remember I mentioned some bad news? Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h20m10s255.png vlcsnap-2013-01-11-21h14m51s191.png 121242142.jpg Hurt 625.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h08m12s169.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h16m43s159.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h24m33s244.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h51m12s35.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h51m37s56.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h52m50s22.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-18h00m23s149.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments